


you come here often?

by luciimariiellii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: There’s a cute boy outside the deli.





	you come here often?

**Author's Note:**

> tunglr dot com made me do this

There’s a cute boy outside the deli.

He’s sitting on a bench, tapping on his phone, and Harley’s going to have a heart attack.

It’s the boy Tony told him about, sitting right where Harley was told he would be - he’d come here to pick him up, actually, because Happy’s on vacation or whatever - but Tony did not tell him that he’s this cute. 

Harley slides onto the bench next to the cute boy. “Hi there!” He chirps, holding out a hand, “I’m Harley, Tony shoulda told you about me?”

The boy startles, nearly dropping his phone but catching it with lightning fast _super attractive_ reflexes. “Yeah!” He says (even his _voice_ is cute, what the fuck?), “I’m Peter!” He shakes Harley’s outstretched hand.

Harley flicks his gaze to the deli sign and then back to Peter, “You, uh, come here often?”

Peter looks unimpressed, but his lips quirk up just a bit, and Harley counts that as a win. “Yeah, I work here.”

God damn it, Harley. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> you can send me more requests (or just say hi) on my tumblr @harleykeenerkin ! (yes i swear that url is a joke)


End file.
